


Watch it all fade

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [2]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Durante a viagem para Montemor, Afonso e Amália param para seguir viagem ao amanhecer, e ela o contesta novamente sobre o motivo da viagem. Mas diante das belas e incontáveis estrelas no céu, eles se permitem esquecer seus problemas e ter alguns momentos de paz.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	Watch it all fade

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem da one e se divirtam com a leitura. =D ♥
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Por favor, espere até chegarmos em Montemor e você entenderá tudo.

A plebeia olhou para longe dele, confusa e irritada.

\- Acredite.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e os abriu outra vez. Continuavam perturbados, porém talvez um pouco mais pacientes.

\- Não confia em mim?

Ela inspirou fundo e o encarou.

\- Se eu não confiasse não estaria aqui. O que tem pra me contar é realmente tão complicado assim?

\- Não... Bem, sim... É complicado só falar. Por isso é melhor que você veja.

Amália preferiu encerrar o assunto, ficar dando voltas e mais voltas naquilo poderia apenas fazer os dois brigarem. E isso era desnecessário. Já bastava todo o mistério fosse do que fosse que Afonso lhe mostraria em Montemor. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ele sentou ao seu lado, envolvendo-a pelos ombros.

\- Eu te deixe triste?

\- Não. Só confusa... Ou curiosa.

\- Desculpe.

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem, e o olhou. Os olhos de um correu o rosto do outro e ela correspondeu prontamente quando Afonso a beijou. Ele encerrou o momento docemente beijando sua testa.

\- Já dormiu ao ar livre antes? – Ele perguntou suavemente, e pelo tom de voz ela pode notar que havia um sorriso gentil em seu rosto.

\- Não. Bem que eu e o Tiago tentamos quando éramos crianças. Mas mamãe ou papai, ou os dois, sempre apareciam nos mandando entrar pra não ficarmos doentes com o frio – ela riu com a lembrança – Dormir não dormimos, mas de vez em quando nossos pais passavam longas horas com nós dois do lado de fora, observando as estrelas, aproveitando o silêncio e os barulhos da noite... Às vezes nos contavam histórias.

\- Quais histórias?

\- Das vidas deles. Das infâncias deles. Dos nossos avós. Coisas que eles viveram. E algumas de quando eles eram mais jovens e já se conheciam.

\- Ainda fazem isso?

\- Meus pais ficaram mais velhos. É raro. Eu e meu irmão é que ficamos olhando pela janela às vezes.

\- Aqui em um campo aberto você pode ver ainda melhor do que na cidade.

Ela o olhou divertidamente como se questionasse como ele sabia disso. Afonso sorriu.

\- Eu vim parar no meio do campo de Artena naquele dia, não foi? – Ele a lembrou – Já viajei outras vezes. Já vi as estrelas de campos abertos antes.

O casal fitou a imensidão azul escura coberta por incontáveis e belos pontos brilhantes durante vários minutos, com as mãos entrelaçadas e um silêncio confortante. Olharam a paisagem magnífica que se estendia até o horizonte, onde se encontrava com o céu, e uma sensação de felicidade e paz os tomou, fazendo Amália quase esquecer a aflição sobre o mistério que Afonso fazia a respeito de Montemor. Outra vez ele a despertou de seus devaneios quando se levantou e a puxou pela mão, levando-a a uma distância segura da fogueira.

\- Afonso...?

Ele a puxou para ele pela cintura, e a outra mão se entrelaçou com a dela enquanto ele a olhava com todo o amor do mundo. Amália riu quando ele começou a se mexer com ela pelo espaço, como se dançasse. Afonso riu junto.

\- O que? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Não sei... Começamos a dançar de repente. E nem temos música – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse a minha avó quando ela me ensinou a dançar quando criança. Não havia música, era uma noite como essa, um céu cheio de estrelas do lado de fora da varanda de seu quarto.

Amália lhe mostrou um sorriso gentil. Afonso já falara sobre sua avó, com tanto carinho que poderia estar falando de sua própria mãe.

\- Quantos anos você tinha? – Questionou, o acompanhando nos passos lentos.

\- Talvez... Dez. Ou um pouco mais. Haveria uma festa em família. Ela achou que era um bom momento pra me ensinar.

\- E você aprendeu?

\- Lembro-me de ter pisado nos pés dela algumas vezes. Mas parece que sim.

Dessa vez Amália riu com vontade, livre e feliz como uma criança, ouvindo o amado rir junto com ela.

\- E você?

\- Não tive muitas chances, mas nunca pisei nos pés de ninguém.

Então estavam rindo juntos de novo.

\- Naquela noite minha avó também me disse que se não há música, não faz mal. Se você estiver feliz e em paz, basta que você sinta, como se a música viesse de dentro de você.

\- Tudo que você fala... Tenho certeza que era uma mulher muito sábia.

\- Era. E muito amável. Ela ia adorar ter conhecido você.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Eu tenho certeza.

Quando se deram conta não estavam mais dançando e os olhos de Afonso pareciam marejar.

\- Ei... – Amália tocou suavemente o rosto dele – Eu tenho certeza que ela está feliz por você agora, e que está num lugar tão lindo que não podemos pôr em palavras. Se as estrelas são tão lindas vistas daqui, imagine vistas do próprio céu. Toda vez que você olhar as estrelas, eu tenho certeza que sua avó estará te olhando de volta, e desejando que você seja feliz.

O príncipe olhou profundamente nos olhos de Amália. Como ele podia ter tido tamanha sorte de cair ferido no caminho dessa mulher? Ela não era apenas linda e gentil, ela era forte, amável, e mais sábia do que ela mesma deveria perceber.

Afonso assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e segurou a mão que acariciava seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela e encostando sua testa na de Amália. Mesmo na escuridão, apenas com a luz da fogueira, ele focou em algo que já vira antes, mas nunca tinha observado com atenção. Amália tinha sardas, não muito perceptíveis, mas ele achava isso lindo nela. Comentaria a respeito em outro momento. Sim... Sua avó estaria muito feliz por ele, havia conhecido a mulher mais bela que ele poderia ter imaginado. Seu polegar deslizou de leve na pele suave do rosto da amada, retribuindo o carinho dela e a puxando outra vez para perto para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Os olhos se fecharam e as mãos passearam pelos ombros um do outro até estarem envoltos num abraço.

Pensamentos se embaralharam em sua mente, enquanto o silêncio em volta era quebrado apenas pelo crepitar das chamas da fogueira. Ele queria ficar em Artena com ela, mas precisava partir a Montemor para resolver tudo isso. No entanto, agora, decidiu simplesmente ver todo o mundo desaparecer e imaginar que não havia nada além deles dois. Entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos ruivos de Amália e a beijou com o todo o amor que era capaz de expressar. Ela sentiu seu carinho e o beijou de volta com o mesmo amor. Separaram-se uma eternidade depois, e Afonso a abraçou forte, fechando os olhos, e sentindo as mãos delicadas afagarem suas costas.

— Acho que deveríamos descansar. Quanto mais cedo partirmos, melhor.

— Certo – Amália respondeu.

Afonso beijou o topo de sua cabeça e Amália emitiu uma exclamação de surpresa e alegria quanto de repente ele a colocou no colo, como fizera uma vez em sua casa quando estavam sozinhos e no passeio durante a chuva, e a levou para perto da fogueira outra vez, a colocando delicadamente sobre os cobertores que haviam arrumado no chão para dormir e deitando ao lado dela. Olharam-se profundamente por alguns segundos, antes de trocarem um beijo rápido, mas tão doce quanto todos os outros. Afonso a envolveu e a puxou para perto, acariciando seu rosto com a mão livre.

— Durma. Eu manterei você segura.

— Eu sei que sim – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Afonso fitou outra vez a imensidão interminável de estrelas. Por esta noite ele não queria pensar no dia seguinte, nem nos dilemas em sua cabeça, só nos dois, no presente. Grato pelos momentos que acabara de viver com ela, o príncipe sorriu.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
